1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceramic heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, ceramic heaters have been known. For example, a ceramic heater disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a disk-shaped ceramic substrate and a hollow shaft. A resistance heating element is embedded in the ceramic substrate, and the hollow shaft is attached to the center of a lower surface of the ceramic substrate. An electricity feeding member that supplies electric power to the resistance heating element and a thermocouple that is capable of detecting the temperature in a vicinity of the center of the ceramic substrate are disposed in the shaft.